


They Hate Me ( Parody of "She Hates Me" By: Puddle of Mudd)

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: D&R, D&R Podcast, DandR podcast, Dungeons & Randomness - Freeform, Dungeons and Randomness, Marcus Sana - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of "She Hates Me" By: Puddle of Mudd</p><p>Marcus Sana's song about loosing his group to the White Ravens </p><p>Inspired by Dungeons and Randomness Podcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Hate Me ( Parody of "She Hates Me" By: Puddle of Mudd)

Had a group, thought they were grand  
Fought a bit, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued

In a trap, trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who's left  
then I started to realize  
they were living one big lie

they fucking hate me  
trust  
they fucking hate me  
la la la la  
I tried too hard  
and they tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away

We were cool for about an hour  
after that shit got sour  
First group that I ever had  
no sign of guilt  
no feeling of bad, no

In a trap, trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who's left  
then I started to realize  
they were living one big lie

they fucking hate me  
trust  
they fucking hate me  
la la la la  
I tried too hard  
and they tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away

that's my story, as you see  
learned my lesson and so will they  
now it's over and I'm glad  
I'm not a fool for what I've said

they fucking hate me  
trust  
they fucking hate me  
la la la la  
I tried too hard  
and they tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away

la la la la la la la la la la  
Trust  
la la la la la la la la la la  
Trust  
and they tore my feelings like I had none  
they fucking hate me

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the D&R Podcast http://dandrpodcast.com/


End file.
